So He Didn't Take The Joke Very Well
by NyanWrites
Summary: It's been two months since Shizuo and Izaya have started doing some...'sexual interactions' with each other, but Izaya pleads for the strongest man of Ikebukuro to confess his love to the informant. Izaya finally takes action with the help of a certain Dullahan. Shizaya.


It had happened after Izaya said it bluntly in a alley way, cornered by none other than Shizuo Heiwajima. It disgusted the inhumane man greatly, but once Izaya had repeated it more thoroughly Shizuo realized that the informant was serious. But he could never be too cautious. So he picked up his stop sign and left the narrow alley. The confession had gone through his head several times, and it made him cringe at the thought. _What was the flea thinking?, saying something as disgusting as that._ The more he thought about it, the more Shizuo became confused and less disgusted. Then the stage of considering the words that were said started to ease in his mind. Whenever Izaya's smell had filled his nostrils, Shizuo was angered at first but then gradually became flustered. What if he was joking only to not get caught? What if he wanted to mess with me? No, something as small as this wouldn't fully get to him. So after two weeks of the event, Shizuo confronted Izaya which who had not made any chance of fleeing away. Next thing you know after the confrontation, the two had started to secretly meet each other and do sexual interaction. This included kissing, touching, bedroom eyeing each other each time they made eye contact in public, and having sex. The worst thing about their little affair was the sexual frustration. Yes indeed they developed this kind of emotion whenever in public when they had their usual quarrels, no one else could sense but them two. It was the only thing that changed their anger; the conflict of wanting to drag the other to an alley way and get into each others pants. But whenever they had the chance, they gladly did so. First Shizuo would sense Izaya, get turned on, call out his name like a horny dog in heat, they'd meet each other, make sharp remarks while eyeing each other sexually, and then Shizuo would chase Izaya away into an alley and fuck.

They had continued this process for a month, with Shizuo in denial of confessing to Izaya each time the informant broker had whined that Shizuo never shared the same words Izaya had done when he was cornered in the alley. It irritated Izaya slightly, but instead of doing something about it he just let them be and ask Shizuo at times.

It was at noon when Shizuo was casually sitting down reading a novel that he found lying around in Izay's apartment. Izaya was puzzled by the sudden intrusion of the mans appearance, but he decided to leave it alone since it was Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Hey Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I love you~"

…

Shizuo responded with a book thrown at Izaya's face, and Izaya whined as the force of impact had hit his face.

"I hate youuu~" Izaya had said as the book slipped off his face and onto the floor.

"Good, now you know what my response is."

Izaya had enough of this ignorance; finally deciding to ask a certain Dullahan for advice. Shizuo had for sure told her that Izaya and Shizuo were meeting each other privately and had secret sexual tension. Celty seemed like she had some tricks up her sleeve just in case Shinra decided to pull any tactics, so Izaya decided that she was the one to meet with if he wanted Shizuo to confess. Celty had hesitated about Izaya's intentions, but finally accepted once Izaya had said he'll carve 'Shizuo' in her rooms walls and make Shinra notice it. Celty's strategy was surprising, but the informant agreed anyway.

At night, Izaya decided to make his plan become reality. He dialed Shizuo's phone number and let the phone ring. He twirled himself around in his chair until Shizuo finally answered. He propped himself on his elbows on the desk in front of him, and Izaya let it out.

"Listen Shizu-chan, I think it's time we break up. I can't your bitching anymore you cunt."

…

Celty waited on her motorcycle, scanning the area for Izaya until she spotted the informant. He walked casually towards her, face blank though there was a glint in his reddish amber eyes that had something to be let out. Celty typed on her PDA, showing it to Izaya.

 _'So how did it go?'_ The screen displayed. Izaya chuckled, and then started laughing madly. He shoved his face on his arm, trying to muffle the laughter. Celty sat on the motorcycle, confused about the sudden outburst of laughing. Once Izaya was done, he raised his head back up and looked at Celty. His eyes flickered way from her, looking who know's where. "Yeah, he didn't take the joke very well."

Even though it didn't go well, in the end Shizuo had finally confessed but decided to ignore Izaya for his stupid reasoning. Izaya Orihara realized that he'd have to do a LOT of convincing to gain back the strongest man of Ikebukuro.


End file.
